


D*O*L*L*H*O*U*S*E

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fights, Kisses, Lots of Stuff, M/M, Sexual Tension, group home au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Jude Jacob lands himself in an all boys home for running away and in turn  breaking parole.Jude meets some interesting boys who he's told are going to be his house mates for however long he's there.Leave me some love!Comments and Kudos appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

_Jude got picked up a few weeks ago for running from his previous foster home. Being fifteen they thought maybe  he'd be better off in a reformative home for boys. Jude said nothing just rolled his eyes as the adults decided what they were going to do with him. He we being held in Juvie until they decided.  It took a few days until they were able to get Jude into the boys home._

_They pulled up to this house it reminded Jude so much of dollhouses that little kids would play with.. Old looking. Victorian style maybe.. very creepy looking. This particular home was a bit out of town. You could walk to town it was probably about five miles but where this house sat surrounded by trees and no other neighbors close by. It was creepy.  They said it was better to have it somewhere secluded something about it being therapeutic or some shit.  " This is it Jude." his social worker said. " Ready?" Jude stared out at the house for a while furrowing his brow. This house screamed haunted if you asked him.. so was he ready to be haunted by some ghost?  sure why the fuck not.  Jude shrugged and opened the door. " Don't really have a choice." he muttered grabbing his backpack as he slammed the car door shut._

_The social worker brought him inside and was talking to the lady who appeared to be in charge just informing her of some things about Jude. Jude looked around slowly. Don't get him wrong; Victorian style homes were gorgeous, old.. and somewhat creepy even. This one was no exception. This one looked pretty good inside other than the old smell.. that bugged Jude but.. other than that it matched the outside in the creepy factor.  This particular home had about four bedrooms give or take. SO it was a bit smaller then the usual._

_Once his social worker left Jude was escorted upstairs to check out the rooms. " So we've only got four bedrooms here." She said. Of course there was another but that was for the lady in charge.   "You will have a roommate." she said as she walked up the stairs. Jude rolled his eyes. Great. Just what he wanted.   Once they reached the second story to the home she made her way down the hall and to one of the last doors. She knocked on it and a boy with glasses opened the door. " Jack this Is Jude." She informed him. Jack looked at Jude and shifted a little. " hi." he said slowly. Jack was interesting to say the least.. reserved.  " You'll be staying in this room." she informed Jude.  Jude nodded slowly. " Why don't you get settled and Jack can help you if you have any questions." she nodded before leaving the boys._

_Jude looked at Jack before Jack stepped back into the room allowing him to come in before closing the door. It was obvious which side Jack was on so he placed his bag on the empty side of the room. On what would be his bed.  " So.. i don't really care what you do .. as long as you don't mess with my stuff.. i'll return the favor.." Jack said. Jude nodded. " Got it." he replied.  Jude had no interest in getting into a fight with Jack.. even though he was a little odd.. he seemed nice enough.   Not very talkative which Jude could live with._

_" So is there anyone here i should try not to piss off?" he asked after a minute. Jack glanced toward him and laughed a little. " Uhm.. Well there's Connor.. He can be a real dick sometimes.. uhm and his roommate Noah. He's less of an asshole... but still.. not fun when they're pissed.  " he shrugged. Jude raised an eyebrow." If there are four rooms.. why do we have to share?"he asked. Jack looked at him as he sat on his own bed. " Two per room.. so theres two rooms left to fill.. We're not allowed to have our room it's... part of this .. thing.. we're supposed to try and get along with others.." Jack said with a shrug.  Jude furrowed his brow. " So this is like.. some therapy shit then?   for those who don't play well with others.. they stick us here.. with a roommate.. so we're forced to interact and try to get along without killing each other?" Jude asked. Jack nodded. " Basically. " he replied. Jude nodded. " Great." he said sarcastically._

_\------------------------------_

Jude had been in the home for around a month now, almost two it was the end of September the last week really.. so two months here was coming up fast.  So far he had managed to stay out of everyones way.  He and Jack got along okay.. they both didn't mind silence.. and just decided unless it was important they didn't need to talk.  Jude had met Noah and Connor  they were close.. Like really close.. They were helping make dinner to which Jude was also instructed to help.. another group thing.  The woman running the joint.  Julia. she left them alone for a moment to go answer a call.  As soon as she left  Jude noticed this thing with Noah and Connor...  Connor glanced around the corner making sure Julia was out of sight; Connor turned his attention back to Noah who was cutting something up. Noah slowly stopped what he was doing when Connor cupped his faced and pulled him into a kiss.  Jude stared wide eyed for a bit. It wasn't like he hadn't seen two guys together before.. he's been one of two guys together before.. he just didn't realize that they were a thing.. 

Noah smiled and pulled back from the kiss glancing to Connors lips before gently nudging him. " I Swear it's like you don't have an off button." he teased. Connor just smirked and went back to what he was doing before. " Hard to have an off button.. have you seen yourself lately?" he asked. Noah chuckled " I could say the same about you." Noah proceeded to cop a feel at Connors ass then making Connor smirk. " Mhmm"  They went back to their tasks  before Julia entered the room to check up on them before exiting again.  

Jude glanced to Jack who seemed unphased by Noah and Connors antics. Jude shifted a bit before whispering to him." Are they.. like... a thing?" he asked. Jack raised a brow and looked toward him giving a little nod." Yeah.. they're somethin like that." he said softly. Jude nodded and glanced back toward the pair as he continued his task.

\----

After dinner they were all sitting in the living room hanging around thats when Jude learned what Noah and Connor had done to end up here.  

" So fresh meat.. What did you do to end up here?" Connor asked. Noah and Connor were sitting close to one another without it being obvious.  Jude raised his eyebrows at the question." oh.. i uhm.. ran away from a bad situation.. and by doing so.. i violated by parole.." he shrugged.  Jack silently watched them talk.  Noah raised an eyebrow." Huh.. Thats it? you must've done worse before.." Jude looked at him. " Well thats a story for another time.. " he shrugged. " What about the two of you?" he asked.   Connor yawned a bit before stretching out. " I took a baseball bat to my foster fathers beloved car... but i also took that same baseball bat around the house.. " he shrugged like it was no big deal. 

Noah raised an eyebrow before sitting up a bit." And i got busted for selling pot.. " he said honestly. " I got into trouble for smoking it before i started selling it.. so once i started to sell it.. obviously.." he gestured with his hands." My foster family didn't like that.. so they tried to take my stash away.. and i ... snapped. they weren't exactly the most pleasant people. " he admitted. " So  i got into with my foster father.. kicked his ass but got my ass kicked times ten.. he was a big dude.. it was only a matter of time before my luck would run out. " he shrugged and sat back again. 

Jude looked toward Jack who glanced toward him." Oh.. me.. okay ..  i was getting abused.. and i tried to fight back.. they didn't it like very much.. and called my social worker.. here i am." he shrugged. As per usual Jack didn't give much detail. 

Jude nodded slowly as Julia entered the room." Alright lights out in ten boys." she said as she made her way back to her room. 

Jude got up stretching then unbeknownst to him his shirt rode up a bit. Connor noticed though he gently nudged Noah who then turned his attention toward Jude. The pair checked him out but didn't say much before heading up to their room. Connor gave Jude an obvious once over as he passed him. Jude put his hands in his pockets giving Connor a little look. Noah  just smirked as he was heading to bed he stopped beside Jude. Jude met his eyes.. his .. pretty eyes.. 

Jude froze though feeling Noahs hand on his hip." Watch yourself Jude.." he said softly. " You're not half bad looking.." he said softly gently squeezing Judes hip. " You're pretty damn cute." he commented; lips surprisingly close to Judes ear. Jude shuddered at that and Noah just smirk again.. that god damn freckle face... all lite up because he knew Jude was feeling some kinda way. " Sleep tight puddin' " he even had the nerve to slap Judes ass. Gentle.. but still.. Jude eyed him as he walked off. Noah gave him a look over his shoulder and a little wink before disappearing to his room. 

Jude stood there for a few minutes processing what the fuck just happened. Okay.. I'm gonna sleep this off.. it'll be less weird.. tomorrow.  at least that's what Jude was hoping.

Jude made his way up to his shared room with Jack whom was already cuddled up under his own blankets. " Night." he said simply. Jude nodded." Night." he replied turning his light off before crawling into his bed. This was going to take some processing. 


	2. Aren't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Connor have taken quite the interest in Jude, If Jude were honest he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this.

The next day was interesting. Why? 

Well if you counted Connor eyeing Jude like a steak and Noah trying to get closer well then yeah it was interesting.

Jude was minding his own business playing video games when Noah and Connor came downstairs, Jude barely spared them a glance.  Noah was listening to Connor before he gently pushed him and made his way over to Jude." Hey! Whatcha playin?" Noah asked curiously looking from the tv to Jude.  " Ridge racers.. You wanna play?" he asked after a second.  Noah shook his head." Nah i'm no good at that stuff." he replied watching the tv before looking back to Jude.  Jude nodded in response and continued playing while Noah stood there for a few minutes.  Connor came over and plopped down on the couch with some snacks and drinks.

Noah gave him a look before reaching down and gently taking the controller from Jude. Jude looked up at him funny. " Excuse you.." he said slowly. Noah gave him this fuckin cute little smile before he sat himself right onJudes lap." Hope you dont mind." he said softly. Jude was surprised.  Fuck Noah smelled amazing.  Jude looked toward the boy sitting on his lap. Noah glanced over from the tv. They were close.

Jude instantly felt hot suddenly  as he met Noahs eyes; looking him over Jude realized he had a lot of  freckles and his eyes were brown  and jesus Jude had no idea what the hell he was feeling. " You gonna play?" Connor asked breaking the moment. Jude only managed to look back to the Tv when Noah handed him the controller again.  Noah was all sorts of touchy and cuddly and Jude sat there and took it... he could throw him on the floor the thought had crossed his mind but another part of Jude liked this attention. Liked it a lot. 

Connor just sat there watching the tv not even bothered by the fact that his ... whatever Noah was to him was all over Jude like catnip. Noah was getting rather distracting while Jude tried to play. From cuddling up close to him to moving his hands around Judes chest and arms and of course there was the nuzzling his neck and Jude shivered at the feel of lips against his skin. " Uhm" he breathed out after a minute.  Connor reached over snatching the controller. " Since you're sucking right now i'm just gonna.." He trailed off  eyeing the tv as he began to play for Jude. 

Jude said nothing about that because he still had this very attractive freckle faced boy on his lap. Noah only cuddled up to him then. " So rude Conniecakes."  Noah teased. Connor gave him a look." I thought i told you to kill that nickname it's soo..." He furrowed his brow. Noah smiled." Too cute for you puddin'" he teased poking Connors nose.  Connor scrunched his nose and gave him a glare before looking at the tv."  Connor.. is much too macho manly man for that." he informed Jude.  Jude raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at Connor who seemed un-amused.   Noah turned his attention back to Jude. " So puddin'  i was thinkin' " he said softly. " How about Judicorn for you?" he asked with a smile.  Jude stared at him." Seriously?" He asked.  Noah shrugged. " Why not?" he asked softly.  Jude eyed him before slowly caving because fuck... Noahs got these big doe eyes and just.. fuck.. Jude was screwed.  " Fine.. " he said slowly.   Noah grinned. " See Connor you don't always have to be so Manly."  he said earning himself the finger from Connor. 

" Maybe later." Noah replied with a wink.   Jude sat there pretty surprised by all this.  " Right now i wanna spend some time with this little puddin pop.'  he booped Judes nose. Jude scrunched his nose and blinked. " I'm so confused." he said softly. Noah shifted on his lap." How come?" he asked. Noah seemed genuinely interested and ready to listen as where Connor was just passively listening.  Jude looked at Noah for a moment. " I just.. i thought.. you and Connor were ..." Noah raised an eyebrow. " Together?" he finished. Jude nodded slowly.  Noah shrugged. " We're  not exclusive....  it's .. i mean " he bit his lip. " We're together but we're... Open to letting you in." he said honestly.  Jude watched him then looked to Connor who focused on the game.  " But if you're dating.." he said.  Noah laughed softly." Oh puddin'  He doesn't own me.. and i don't own him.. He wants someone else then he can go right ahead and get some one else.. "  Connor just pursed his lips and nodded a bit.  Jude nodded slowly." Oh." he said softly.

Noah settled against Jude again and played with his shirt. " So .. if you wanna make out right now.. We can.." Noah raised an eyebrow. Jude glanced toward Connor again. " i dunno."  Noah shifted a little on Judes lap. " C'mon.. it's not like he's gonna beat you up.." he said softly. Jude still eyed Connor though. Noah tilted his head before turning to straddle Jude he placed his hands on his chest then. " Hey. He's not gonna beat you up.. so " Noah put a hand on Judes cheek and turned his head a bit.

" Quit focusing on him.." he trailed off and leaned in a little closer. " Try focusing on me." he suggested flirtatiously. Jude looked toward  Noah finally meeting his eyes. " There ya go." Noah said softly. " Relax Judicorn." he said softly.  Noah rested his forehead against Judes gently just looking into his eyes. Jude started feeling some kinda way then. It was weird this.. the way Noah was making him feel. Jude felt like he couldn't talk so he just stared back into Noahs eyes.  Noah seemed satisfied with that and he pressed his lips to Judes.  Hesitating at first Jude slowly melted into the kiss slowly moving his hands to Noahs hips.  Meanwhile Connor played video games and snuck glances at the two. He wasn't jealous. Like Noah said he didn't own him. Connor was however enjoying the show his eyes roaming over Noahs familiar frame and then looking over Jude and the two of them. Connor shifted on the couch and laid back a bit. 

Noah smiled against Judes lips slowly pulling back as he nipped at Judes lower lip. " Isn't he cute?" Noah asked glancing to Connor. Connor just gave a little nod." Yeah." he said softly.

\--------------

Later on when everyone was told it was lights out, Jude found himself laying in his bed deep in thought when Jack finally entered. " Night." Jack said. Jude didn't reply so Jack looked toward him. " Hey!" he said. Jude shook his head." Huh?" he asked. " i said night asshat." Jack replied.  Jude nodded." Night." he mumbled. Jack was climbing into his bed then." Whats with you? you're spacing out.. Did something happen?" Jack asked finally.

Jude looked toward him and sat up a bit." Uhm.. I dunno.. i mean.. I was playing video games after you left, Noah and Connor came downstairs... and Noah.. he was... all over me.. " he said slowly. " Connor just sat there like he didn't care.." he said honestly. Jack ran a hand through his hair. " So he likes you." Jack said." I mean Noah.. likes you.." he clarified. " They're together.. but some things lack in their relationship." Jack explained. " Noah on one hand is a bit of a talker, he likes to talk things out as where Connor rather bottle things up. So theres this... lack of communication. They talk without words. Sometimes it's good for them.. But Noah's more the type to wear his heart on his sleeve while Connor rather be stubborn and push you away. " he shrugged. " SO you being new ... Noah i guess.. thinks you'll be different. Obviously he's attracted to you and i'm betting Connor is too because otherwise he wouldn't be so eager to let his boy toy climb all over you. " he shrugged. 

Jude stared at Jack as he spoke it was surprising.. Jack observed a lot it was the type of person he was so it wasn't surprising that he would have that sort of information on the couple.  " Oh.." Jude said slowly as he laid back. Jack nodded turning the light off. " You should probably know.." he trailed off. " Know what?" Jude asked. " Just that they're pretty active.." he took his glasses off and set them aside. " What do you mean?" Jude asked.  Jack only chuckled at that. " You'll figure it out.." he said slowly. " You'll probably hear them." he admitted. " But only when Julia's out.." he said slowly before rolling onto his side.

Jude laid there silently in thought. What the actual fuck was going on here...  Coming to this place... he was told they were supposed to try to act like a family... So what? so if that was the case.. Jude made out with his brother today... for fucks sake.. how twisted were they?  of course they were in a group home so it's not like they were foster brothers. Not even close.. but the thought of his social worker telling him they should try to act like family.. 

That wasn't happening.. not anymore.. Jude couldn't possibly after the whole thing with Noah earlier. 

 

 

 


End file.
